Lottery
Lottery can be seen in the title screen, Abandoned Train in Arizona, and Gem's Saloon in Oregon. You can also teleport to the lottery when you touch the red "LOTTERY" button (appears when you are focused Swarm Gun, Submachine Gun, or any other lottery item at the shop). The same button is also in the pause menu. Common items in each individual lottery include a certain quantity and quality of medicine, outfits, elixirs, Sheriff Stars, and even coins. The better the lottery, the better the reward. List of lottery chests * FREE Bullet Chest: Allows you to play it for free every 1 day (24 hours). It offers up to an amount of 2500 coins and 3 stars. Certain ammo can be rolled too. * Bronze Bullet Chest: Costs 5 Sheriff Stars and gives you a chance to get weapons such as Sniper Gun, Railgun, Boiler Blasters, and The Equalizer. It can even give you back 5 Sheriff Stars or even 10. It also gives upgrades for your guns, however it has been dubbed as a ripoff prize. * Silver Bullet Chest: Costs 10 Sheriff Stars and gives you a chance to get weapons like Submachine Gun, Assault Pump Shotgun, Scythe, Dual Guns, Tesla Gun, Eagle-Eye Sniper Rifle, and Impaler. It can also give you back 10 Sheriff Stars or even 15. * Gold Bullet Chest: Costs 20 Sheriff Stars and gives you a chance to get Swarm Gun, Light Cannon, Machinist clothing set, Mayhem Gauntlet, and much more premium items not newly introduced in a recent update. Sheriff Stars unfortunately do not show up as a prize. Prizes that can be won in each chest Black Steam Horse Cannon Gun Defiler Doom Bringers English Bloodhorse Flak Cannon Flamethrower Flare Gun Frost Cannon Gatling Annihilator Great XP Pack Hand of Kisin Harbinger Hellraisers Light Cannon Mechanical Horse Sanity's Demise Spike Spinner Swarm Gun Witch Impaler Boots of the Accursed Botas de los Muertos Chaps of the Accursed Darkwalker Boots Darkwalker Mask Darkwalker Pants Darkwalker Vest Hat of the Accursed Machinist Pants Pantalón de los Muertos Plague Boots Plague Mask Plague Pants Plague Topcoat Poncho de los Muertos Shroud of the Accursed Sombrero de los Muertos Wolfskin Hide Wolfskin Leggings Wolfskin Shroud Wolfskin Walkers Assault Pump Shotgun Dual Guns Eagle-Eye Sniper Rifle Hand Cannon Longshot Repeater 1887 Scythe Submachine Gun Tesla Gun Death's Boots Death's Embrace Death's Hood Death's Leggings Gunslinger Boots Gunslinger Hat Gunslinger Jacket Gunslinger Pants Madness Boots Madness Leggings Mantle of Madness Mask of Madness Witch Hunter Boots Witch Hunter Hat Witch Hunter Jacket Witch Hunter Pants Boiler Blasters Burnside Carbine Charging Rhino Double-Barrel Shotgun Dragon Revolver Eagle-Eye Sniper Rifle Morgan Horse Railgun Revolver Sniper Rifle Sniper Gun Spanish Mustang The Equalizer Gunner Boots Gunner Hat Gunner Jacket Gunner Pants Hunter Boots Hunter Hat Hunter Jacket Hunter Pants Machinist Jacket Rogue Boots Rogue Hat Rogue Jacket Rogue Pants Notes * Gameloft will sometimes make a 40% discount on Shooting Lottery chests (see Gallery section). * The time changing method to keep doing the FREE Bullet Chest has been patched and no longer works since version 2.6.0. However, it'll still work if you turn off your wifi. Trivia * The message "Keep playing to unlock new items and improve your reward." is not true. * You can cheat by changing the time of your device, but Gameloft can detect this and ban your account. * The lottery is owned by Stew Swindle who is also the man who introduces the three elixirs to Buck Crosshaw in the Snake Oil Stew mission. Gallery LOTTERYSALE40OFF.jpg|This picture appears when the lottery chests are on sale Screenshot_2015-03-23-23-36-21.png|Right side of the lottery room Screenshot_2015-03-23-23-36-36.png|Back side of the lottery room Screenshot_2015-03-23-23-36-49.png|Left side of the lottery room Category:Gameplay Category:Six Guns